


Crowchella

by WickedRitual



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Anal Sex, Anonymous Sex, Casual Sex, Drunk Sex, Gay Mark Beaks, I say with love, Knotting, M/M, Mark is a slut, One Night Stands, Outdoor Sex, Partying, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:34:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27235822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WickedRitual/pseuds/WickedRitual
Summary: Mark Beaks adventures at Crowchella
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Crowchella

**Author's Note:**

> I might add more chapters later, but this chapter can stand alone as a one-shot.

The lights were hypnotizing, flashing intensely over the otherwise darkened landscape. The moons own illumination paled in comparison to the LED displays, technology was more beautiful than nature, Mark always believed that.

The parrot could feel the music pounding in his head, it was so loud that the ground was vibrating under his feet. All other sounds were drowned out from around him.

With the darkness concealing his identity Mark felt like just another drop in the ocean of people, the crowd was miles long and for the time he would just be another unimpressive, unimportant one of them.

The dancing, the crowd, the warmth of a California summer night had Mark heating up. He had already shed his expensive Bohemian vest, likely muddied and trampled under the stomping feet of dancers.

He was Sandwiched between the warm bodies, feeling the rhythmic grinding of hips against his backside. Mark downed what was left in his red solo cup, he threw his hands in the air, tossing the cup back into the crowd as he cheered towards the stage, hooting and hollering.

Mark felt hands grasping his hips, fingers ghosted over his feathers just under his shirt. Mark admired the determination of the party goer, most grinders would have gotten swept away in the crowd by then.

Mark pushed his hips back into the strangers crotch, grinding his rear against the others thighs. Giving the man all the permission he needed to take their dance to another level. He confidently put his hands up Mark’s shirt, stroking the parrots soft grey feathers.

The billionaire influencer kept cheering in bubbly drunkenness as his dance partner kissed his shoulders. Mark stumbled back, thankfully this hanger-on would restabilize him.

Mark could feel a hard bulge rubbing against his butt, his companion was grinding more erratically. Mark lowered his arms, putting his hands over top of the strangers larger hands, encouraging the caressing to continue.

Mark tilted his head, his beak met the strangers snout coming together for a hasty kiss. He turned his slender body to face the other mans.

The kiss quickly turned heated, the canines tongue was long and wide, It easily filled Mark’s small beak. The short bird ran his hands over the dogs crotch, cupping the ever hardening mass in his hands, squeezing lightly and rubbing, coaxing the blood to run to his member.

The dog made small, grateful little noises, whining when Mark withdrew his touch. The parrot draped his arms around the dogs neck, he jumped off the ground, legs wrapping around the strangers hips. The canine stumbled back slightly, bumping into some other enthusiastic dancers around them who were too drunk to mind.

The people around them closed the gap their stumble had made, like liquid pooling in a puddle there was no room for free space.

Mark’s handler stumbled his way through the crowd as they made out shamelessly spilling a few drinks and stepping on some toes until they emerged from the pack into the less jammed edges of the mob.

It was quieter among the outskirts of the event grounds, the further they walked the quieter the music became and more clearly Mark could hear the Infernal ringing of tinnitus in his ears.

The noise that made his ears burst was now quiet enough to be enjoyed. The stalls that had earlier been filled with the latest fashions and band merch were shut down for the night.

Mark felt himself dropped behind one of the booths, just off the path of lights that lead the late-nighters home.

The canine stood over the parrot, fumbling off his belt. His drunken struggling would have been humorous if Mark wasn’t feeling impatient. When the dog finally got unbuckled he tossed his belt to the side and pulled off his shorts, stumbling to the ground as his foot gets caught in his pant leg.

He fell right ontop of Mark, recovering quickly from his stumble as he locked their lips together again. Mark kissed him back eagerly, lifting his head off the dirt floor, hands pulling the stranger in closer.

Wordlessly the two communicated with grunts, moans and body language. Mark was rolling his hips off the grass, dry humping the one above him.

The stranger wasted no time getting into Mark’s pants. His hands slightly more dexterous since practicing on himself. He hooked his fingers under Mark’s khakis and boxers, pulling them both down to his knees.

The grass felt nice against Marks bare feathers, he spread his legs allowing the other to lay between then.

The large hands of Mark’s companion grabbed at him roughly, it certainly wasn’t what the parrot was use to but none the less he didn’t complain.

Not until he felt a sudden strain as the hound attempted to press his erection into Mark’s rear.

Mark squawked at the pain, he kicked his legs up, pushing the stranger off him.

The dog fell on his ass, looking confused at the sudden change in temper. “What gives?!”

“I'm not using a walker tomorrow” Mark grabbed his khakis, sitting up on his knees as he fished inside his pants pockets until he found a small bottle of lube amongst the backup phones.

Mark squirted a generous glob of the slippery gel onto his fingers, than slid his hand between his thighs, traveling back until he reached his ass. Mark ran his finger over his opening, spreading the slick lubricant over his sensitive entryway.

Mark was well aware of the other man watching, so he put on a nice show. He lifted his red tail feathers as he touched himself, leaning his hips back as he sat on two of his fingers.

As Mark gasped, the dogs floppy ears lifted with intrigue as he crawled closer, desperate to be involved again.

Mark leaned forward, placing his head on the grass and lifting his ass high in the air, still stretching his hole until another finger fit.

Mark was breathing heavily, his cock stiff between his legs when he removed his fingers. His canine companion stood on his knees behind him, mounting the billionaire.

Mark didn’t stay empty for long, his fingers quickly replaced by the strangers thick member.

Mark grasped at the grass when he was entered, still endearing what little adjusting he had to go through before he could get comfortable.

At least the dog was slow, pressing inside an inch at a time, seeming overwhelmed by the tightness and trying not to blow before they even got started.

The strangers hands were on Mark’s hips, his claws digging under the light grey feathers, glancing his skin.

Ta loud animalistic grunt sounded from above Mark as the man finally bottomed out, stooping just before his knot. Mark took a deep breath, his member already leaking pre-cum onto the grass.

Mark took first initiative, rocking forward he became dangerously close to unsheathing his partners cock from his rear, only to buck his hips back into place, impaled again onto the others dick.

The parrot could feel those claws on his hips dig deeper, the stranger taking control back as he held Mark in place. He pulled his hips back than plunged himself forward with a smack as fur and feathers collided.

The pace was immediately brutal, their bodies pulled apart than driven back together with a passionate force.

Mark’s eyes rolled up, his beak open wide as he moaned, just another sound that would go unnoticed as the concerts music blared nearby them.

Mark’s temporary lover ravished the bird below him, he could feel the parrots knees slide forward with every thrust. His cock was solid as rock, pulsing as an intense pressure filled his groin.

Had Mark been more clear headed he could have recognized the signs of his fuck buddies impending orgasm and avoided the mess to come.

It was a shock to Marks system when the dog yanked his hips back, while simultaneously thrusting forward, burying his knot deep in Mark’s ass.

Mark’s whole body clenched, despite the throb of being knotted Mark came, the pleasure overwhelmed the pain. He let out a hoarse moan as waves of pleasures pulsed through him, causing him to tense hard, than tremble at the pressures release.

The knotted man above could feel Mark tense around him, the already tight hold on his cock suddenly squeezed like a vice. He spilled his pent up load inside the bird before succumbing to euphoria.

Mark fell to the ground along side his one-night stand. He was still trembling as his body recovered. If had been a long day and he was starting to feel the effects of it as his eyes just couldn’t stay open. Any attempts to move were thwarted by the dogs knot, which would keep Mark in place for at least a few minutes until it went down.

The soothing sound of dubstep music lulling him into closing his eyes for a few moments, fully intending not to fall asleep.

\--

Mark woke up to a flash of light so bright it shone through his eyelids. He groaned, feeling his hangover already kicked into full gear. Not to mention the back pains from sleeping on hard ground, and the neck pain from a lack of pillows, and ass pain from sex.

He fluttered opened his eyes to see a phone in his face. Usually pretty normal only it wasn’t his phone.

“Woah! I can’t believe it. You’re Mark Beaks!” the dog said as he obnoxiously took a selfie of them together. “I am going to be trending for days!”

It was still pretty dark out, the streetlights were on and the concert grounds were abandoned, nothing but trash left in the wake of the party.

Good, Mark thought. No one was around to see him like this. Another flash stung his eyes and aggravated his headache.

“Stop taking pictures of me" honestly not a sentence Mark ever thought he would say

“Sorry bro, pics or it didn’t happen" the dog said as he typed. Mark put his arm up to cover his eyes as the flash went off again.

“Do you think you could give me a shout out?” the dog excitedly wagged his tail

“Why not” Mark shrugged as he quietly pulled out his phone and began typing, the pattering of his keys filled the air.

“Best Crowchella ever!” just as another picture was being taken on the party dogs phone it began to power down.

“huh?” the dog said in startled confusion.

Mark stood up, dusting off his feathers “I just factory reset your phone and deleted all data from your cloud” his smile seemed so playful.

“I didn’t become the most buzzworthy billionaire by promoting every uninspired, five digit follower-count clout chaser who ask me to” Mark found his pants, slipping them back on

“Go back to stalking feeds of those better than you. Give up on trying to be popular. You will never be buzzworthy" Mark turned his back to the stranger then put his phone to his ear, he had a lot of missed calls from the same man.

“Gravesy!” as soon as Mark spoke their was a loud shouting coming from the other end of the line, he held his phone away from his ear.

“Aw, did you miss me?” Mark held the phone away again as there was more shouting. He ignored what had been said.

“I am sending you my location” Mark hung up on the shouting man, sending him the details.

Falcon was stunningly quick, zooming up in Mark’s personalized golf cart he bought just for Crowchella.

“Where have you been!?” Falcon jumped out of the cart “You cant just run off like that!”

“You’re so clingy Gravesy" Mark said with amusement as he climbed into the golf cart, he laid out, taking up all the passengers seats. “You hired me to guard you!” Falcons patients wore thin, he had been looking for Mark all night so his fuse was especially short today. Graves sat back in the driver’s seat, before he pulled away a strangers voice caught his attention.

“Uhhh, could I get a lift to the main road?” a sad looking dog asked, he was the only one in the area aside from Falcon and Mark.

Falcon raised his brow at the dog, he looked at Mark for an answer, who laughed at the ridiculous request. That was answer enough for Falcon as he pulled away, leaving the dog to walk the 20 minute track to civilization.


End file.
